


In the Middle of the Moving Field

by phantomtraveller



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Breath of the Wild, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomtraveller/pseuds/phantomtraveller
Summary: The Link she remembers from the time before the Calamity is not the Link before her now, one-hundred years later.





	In the Middle of the Moving Field

The wind swells over the long grass, the tips of the swaying blades golden with the light of the falling sun. She looks down at the man kneeling in the crushed patch, his blond head hanging, his bruised hand on the hilt of a sword with its blade buried in the dirt. The Link she remembers from the time before the Calamity is not the Link before her now, one-hundred years later. She remembers his softness, his youthfulness, his dedication to his duty. There was a recklessness about his heroism that they - the Champions - saw as inability. They underestimated him then, even she did in her resentment of him. 

But now, that same young man, has become something else entirely. He draws himself to his full height now half a foot taller than she, his sturdy shoulders rising and falling with his recovering breath. There's a darkness in his eyes that bares it's teeth, a sharpest to his jaw that growls danger, a strength in his stature that dares to fight. 

She fears the worst; that his memory is truly gone, and that she will be alone once and for all in a world that moved on without her. 

Link drags the Master Sword out of the dirt and strides toward her, dropping the Sword that Seals the Darkness into the long grass in a reckless, thoughtless way with his eyes trained on her. 

"Link..." Zelda says, "Do you truly remember me?" Her voice is small and catches in her throat.

Link closes the distance, crashing into her. His arms envelope her, her head tucking into his neck. She breathes in perhaps the deepest breath she's had in a long time. Links heart pounds through his chest, the warm smell of him surrounding her. 

"Every memory I have is you," Link whispers.

 

Comfort; she forgot the pillowy feeling it gave her in her chest. And on the field of the final fight, Zelda feels the first touch of another person in over a hundred years and thinks for a moment that perhaps everything will be okay again... at least some day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon where at the end of the game Link looks more like Twilight!Link and goes from 'I'll have your daughter home by 9' to 'I just downed a bottle of Jack and am not afraid to fight a Lynel with my bare hands'


End file.
